


When The Dust Settles

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Once the dust settles, there are the Victorious, the Defeated and the ones leaving.





	1. Chapter 1

Pierre just finished buttoning up his shirt when he hears the sound of the door opening. 

"Pierre." The familiar voice saying his name fills him with warmth as he turns around to face the person he's been looking for the moment he crossed the line. Stoffel was standing there, still in his McLaren team clothes, as he takes the few steps across from Pierre as he wraps his arms around the Frenchman. 

Pierre closes his eyes as he takes in the feeling of being surrounded by Stoffel. This was the best reward after a long season of fighting his way to the top. No trophy or champagne can compare to having Stoffel with him right in this moment. "I'm so proud of you." Stoffel whispers and Pierre could feel tears well up in his eyes at those words. 

"Still wish I'd be racing you next year." Pierre says, the sadness in his voice thinly concealed as he leans onto Stoffel. "Hey, no, tonight is about you." Stoffel says as he lifts Pierre's chin. "It will happen when it happens but tonight it's about you being champion." Stoffel assures him before he leans in and their lips meet. 

"Pierre Gasly, 2016 GP2 Champion." Stoffel says when they break apart and Pierre feels like he could listen to that all day. "How does it feel?" Stoffel teases. "I don't know yet. I'm used to being Pierre Gasly, fiancé of Stoffel Vandoorne, 2015 GP2 Champion." Pierre shoots back as they both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean could feel his eyes go heavy as he looks down at Antonio cuddles against him.

He remembers coming into their room as Antonio got out of the shower. Wrapped in a fluffy robe with his hair wet and his eyes rimmed red and puffy. He collects the Italian in his arms as he guides them towards the bed where they lay against each other for the past few hours. 

Sean knows they should gets dressed for the prize giving ceremony in a few hours. People will no doubt look for Antonio if they skipped the occasion but Sean was tempted to just shut everyone away and stay with Antonio for as along as he can. 

He wanted to protect Antonio so desperately from anything that could hurt him but defeat always came with racing and finishing second has never felt anything more like the first of the losers than in that moment. Sean knows that he can't always fight Antonio's battles for him. All he can do is be there to support him and to catch him when he falls. 

He strokes over the still damp brown locks as he places a kiss on top of Antonio's head. He still feels damn proud of the Italian, showing the world how good he is in his rookie year. "Sean." Antonio says as he lifts his head up to look at the Indonesian. "I love you, Seanotelli." Antonio says with a soft smile. Sean was stunned at how Antonio could say it just like he didn't just lose the championship. So Sean says the only thing he can say in return. "I love you too, my champion."


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready, Ace?" Mitch asks as Alex slips on his shoes. This was their last night as GP2 drivers and he couldn't think of a better person to spend it with.

Alex was happy with ending the year with a win and he feels damn proud of Pierre becoming champion. He never though that the skinny kid with the weird laugh would beat all of them someday but Pierre deserves every inch of the championship so Alex was happy for his friend.

"Mhmm, you?" Alex asks Mitch who was still fiddling with his watch. "I'm definitely ready for a drink." Mitch says with a laugh as Alex just shakes his head. "Hopefully not too much to ruin our plans for later." Alex teases as he stands to wrap his arms around Mitch's waist. "Never." Mitch says as he quickly pecks Alex's lips. 

It was weird. Leaving GP2 behind when it was such a huge part of not only their careers but also their lives. He grew up there with some of the other guys on the grid. He's achieved being GP3 champion. It was where he and Mitch fell in love with each other. He's leaving behind friends that have become like family as he takes away memories that he's grateful to have. He leaves behind this part of his life with the man he loves by his side as they start off separate paths for their careers but always coming home to each other. 

"Mitch." Alex says as Mitch turns his head to face him. "Are you happy?" Alex asks, not sure himself why. "Of course." Mitch says as he threads their fingers together. "I'm happy if you're happy. Are you happy, Ace?" Mitch asks with a small smile. "With you, always." Alex says before he closes the gap between them and claims Mitch's lips.


End file.
